When I said I loved you, I meant forever
by BreatheIfYouFindDimitriHot
Summary: "If meeting you was fate, there's no way I'm letting you go" i told him, bringing his lips to mine. Rose is a royal Moroi. Dimitri's a dhampir. When they meet, sparks fly. But Abe wants his daughter to be with someone worthy. Someone like Adrian Ivashkov
1. Meeting You

**Hello! Yes, I've been incredibly slack and have not yet updated 'too late'.**

**I will though, eventually =D**

**I know everyone hates author's notes and rarely reads them (even i never do, shhh ;] ) but there are some things you need to keep in mind for this story.**

**1. Rose is a royal Moroi. (Rose Mazur)  
**

**2. No, she did not specialise in Spirit.**

**3. Dimitri (Dhampir) is two years older than her.**

**4. The first chapter starts when Rose is 15 and in grade 9. Dimitri is 17.**

**5. The next chapter will start as Rose being 17.**

**6. I'm not sure how old she'll be in the chapter after that.**

**7. Lissa's parents are alive.**

**8. Tasha is the same age as Dimitri.**

**9. Ivan is alive.**

**Whoa, huge list! ahahaha. Remember to review! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. Still, a girl can dream =]**

"Ouch! Stop it, Jesse! You're starting to hurt me!" My cries rang out, each one getting louder.

He laughed and tightened his grip around my wrists. "Relax, Babe. It only hurts 'cause you're stressing."

I kept struggling. "Let me go, you bastard!"

"I thought you wanted this. Didn't you want this, Rose?" his voice had dropped dangerously low.

"No," I choked out, struggling to hold my tears back. "I didn't want _this_."

"_You_ led _me_ on. _You_ teased _me_. You're the reason you're backed up against this wall."

My threatening tears began to stream down my face. This was it. He really was going to rape me. My Dad had been right when he had told that one day my flirtatious actions would catch up to me. I'd believed him too; I just hadn't realised they'd catch up so soon.

"Jesse, please! I-I'll tell my D-Dad."

Again his grip on me tightened. "Then what, Rose? It'll be too late. The damage will be don-"

"The hell it will."

I watched, both relieved and shocked as Jesse flew across the room. A tall, lean but masculine figure swooped after him, pinning him roughly against the peeling wall by the collar of his shirt.

"What's your name?" he barked out.

"J-Jess-ss-e."

"Jesse who?"

"Z-Z-Zek-klo-los."

"Well, Mr. Zeklos, I suggest you get out of here right now," the guy growled out menacingly at Jesse. "If I ever find you in a situation like _this_ again, or even if I see you near her," he nudged his head back in my direction." Again, I will make you pay. And it _will_ be painful. Do you understand me?"

Jesse nodded and guy let go, allowing Jesse to scurry out of the room.

The guy turned to face me. Shoulder-length brown hair, long leather duster, dark blue washed out jeans, black button down shirt, dark brown eyes, light layer of stubble.

Dimitri Belikov.

Dimitri was one of the older dhampirs at my school. I didn't know him very well, but then again, barely anyone did. I only knew him from the stories and the rumors that had been circulating around for almost two years.

He was two grades above me and totally anti-social. He used to have friends, but there was this one guy who was his best friend. Ivan Zeklos. Ivan was a typical royal – rich, good-looking, powerful, womanizer, a little bitchy at times, etc, but he still remained good friends with Dimitri, overlooking the fact that Dimitri was dhampir.

But then Dimitri and Natasha Ozera started going out. Tasha was another royal, one of the nicer ones. She didn't like politics and bitching about others as much as most royals. Her and Dimitri were a good match, even though others didn't like her dating a lowly dhampir. Still, their relationship didn't faze…until he caught her cheating.

With Ivan.

From then on, he pushed everyone away. Even his other friends. Although he didn't let it affect his exterior and just carried on with life as usual, he must have still been hurt. If Lissa had done something like that to me, I would have killed her.

I felt for Dimitri. He wasn't a bad guy. He was just a good guy who bad things happened to.

After the whole Ivan/Tasha incident he'd also gone and bashed up his royal Moroi father who had apparently been physically abusing his mother for years. I couldn't blame him – if Dad hit my mom, I'd beat him up too. Actually, I'd burn his mobster ass. Unfortunately, hardly anyone saw it the same way as i did. Moroi students, and a lot of the dhampirs too, were now afraid of him. They didn't want to be anywhere near him.

His whole situation was pretty tragic.

I chewed on my bottom lip as I stared at him for a couple of moments. Who would've thought that he'd be the one to save me? I sure as hell didn't.

Not entirely sure what I should do, I did the first thing I could think of:

I ran to him and hugged him.

"Thank you," I whispered.

Awkwardly, he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me while I sobbed for a while. I refused to actually think about what would have happened if Dimitri hadn't turned up on time to save my ass, and quite possibly, my virginity too. As I clung onto him, I kept thanking him while he just stroked my hair and murmured to me in Russian. It soothed me a little.

Eventually, I pulled back and swept my hand across my eyes to wipe away my remaining tears. "Thanks, Dimitri. I-I mean it. If you didn't come…"

He nodded slightly, understanding my unfinished sentence.

"Come on, Rose, I'll walk you back to your dorm," he told me. I leaned my head against his shoulder, taking comfort from him. He slipped his arm lightly around my waist and pulled me slightly in the direction of my dorm.

I vowed to myself then, that I would straighten out my life. I would not take the chance of being raped again. Dimitri had saved me this time, but who would save me the next? I'd been lucky, but I wouldn't take that chance again. Ever.

* * *

**Dun, Dun, Da! Haha first chappie =] Review! Oh, and if you want to be mentioned in the story, PM me, I'll stick ya in =]**

**Well, bye for now, not forever!**

**xx**


	2. I'll Stand Up For You

**Chapter Two! This chapter's not so good, but it sort of shows how Rose's relationships begin to change. **

**The story should get better when I actually get to the ages I want them at.**

**Anyway, hope you like it anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. But I want too!**

My breathing pace increased.

There he was, seconds away from entering the library. That was my cue.

I launched myself of the library roof, aiming to land on his back. Within seconds he spun around, instead catching me in his arms bridal style. I cursed.

"What gave me away?" I asked him as he put my down gently and led me into the library.

Dimitri's laughed and shook his head. "I warned you last time, Rose. No battle cry."

I pouted. "I didn't think it mattered. You know what? You're just too damn fast. I've been planning that attack for weeks!"

He leaned in closer to my ear. "Try again in a few weeks," he whispered.

"Dimitri!" I snatched up the old, western novel he held and smacked him across the shoulder with it.

"What?"

"It's not that simple. You're like, awesome at this stuff. Planning takes ages for me!"

Taking his novel from me, he grinned. "Keep trying."

I huffed in frustration. "I've got to go."

"You can't stay?" he frowned.

"Nah. I told Lissa I'd meet her after I kicked your ass. Besides, Comrade, I'd rather not hang out with your fictional cowboy friends.

Heaving a sigh, he replied. "Okay, I'll see you later."

"Cya."

Just as I'd reached the doors, he called out to me.

"Yeah?" I asked, spinning around.

"Don't dis the cowboys," he smiled. Shaking my head, I turned back around and left.

After asking around a bit, I found out that Lissa was at the cafeteria. Walking into the cafeteria, I spotted her almost instantly. She waved me over excitedly.

"How'd it go?" she asked me once I slid into the seat across from her.

"She got her butt handed to her, obviously," her boyfriend Christian answered. I glared viciously at him. It wasn't that I hated him or anything, we just liked to fight. It was in our nature to argue like cats and dogs. His snarky attitude versus mine. Lissa smacked his arm lightly.

"Be nice. I have total faith in my Rose."

"Actually, the flame-grilled-ass is right. He caught me halfway," I told her putting my head down slightly out of shame.

"What'd you do wrong?" she asked in confusion. Although she knew just how badass Dimitri was, she had more faith in me. Sometimes, I wondered what I'd done for her to think so highly of me.

"Battle cry. Again."

Lissa laughed. A soft sound that reminded me more of a bird than a vampire. "You never do learn, do you?"

I grinned at her. "Nup. If I learnt, I wouldn't be me, would I? Oh, and flame-grilled? He _didn't_ hand my butt back to me. He just caught 'cause he's not psycho like you."

"Oh? Maybe it slipped your notice, but that guy _is_ psycho. Haven't you heard the stories? You should ask Tasha, she knows the full extent of it all."

And just like that Christian was on the ground with my fist repeatedly slamming in to his face. He was Tasha's cousin, yes, but that didn't mean that he had to be a bitch to Dimitri.

"Rose! Rose stop!" through my red haze I could faintly hear Lissa screaming at me. There was no doubt that we'd caught everyone's attention by now. Ignoring Lissa's protests, I carried on.

"I'm sorry! Please stop! Fuck, that hurts! Please!"

"Don't. Talk. Shit. About. Him. You and your fucked up cousin don't know shit about him." With a final good punch, I got up, grabbed my last doughnut and stalked off. I was actually kinda getting sick of having to beat people up. Why couldn't people just accept that Dimitri was a nice guy? Why were they still taunting him about something that happened years ago? The worst part was that no one was actually willing to say anything to his face. They were all okay bitching about him behind his back, but when they saw him, they just shut up or cleared off. It was so infuriating! Dimitri wasn't dumb, he knew about the whispers, the lies, the make-believe stories but he chose to ignore it. Something that these morons weren't prepared to do yet.

Only Lissa and Eddie were truly okay with my friendship with him. Both were grateful that he'd been the one to save me from rape. At first, Eddie had been surprised that I'd actually decided to take the time to become friends with him but then he'd never actually been angry about it. Lissa on the other hand had been jealous when Dimitri had finally accepted me as a friend. Me and Dimitri had hung out a lot when she wasn't around but she slowly overcame it. She eventually realised that even though he'd become my other best friend, I still loved the same as I always had.

Without realising it, I'd wondered to the edge of campus where the land with covered thick in various types of tall trees. It was pretty much a forest. Finding a tree with smooth, hazel-coloured bark, I slid down against it and brought my knees into my chest. I let my head fall back against the smooth wood of the tree and closed my eyes in thought. _What would it take for these guys to accept Dimitri?_

My phone vibrated in my pocket. Slipping it out, the message was from Lissa.

_R u ok? Im soz bout Chris.  
4giv him, k? _

_Im fine. Nt ur fault.  
Keep ur bf away from me. _I sent back. It was true, I was pissed at Christian. My phone began to belt out the tune of 'when doves cry' by Prince. I curled my lip in distaste. That was the last time I was letting Dimitri mess around my phone. Checking the caller ID I discovered it Lissa, so I answered.

"Yeah, Liss?"

"It wasn't Christian's fault."

"Uh, yeah it was."

"You beat the shit out of him. I think we can call it fair, don't you?"

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Liss, but I can't just call it fair. He doesn't even know Dimitri! Just…Just keep him away from me."

"Rose, please don't make me choose between the two of you. I don't know what I'd do. I love you, Rose, so much but I have to be with Christian. He's got no one else. He shouldn't have said that, but you were bad to him too. You called him a psycho."

"Yeah, well, he is. Look, Liss, he's your problem. Not mine. I'm not making you choose, but I don't want him around me at the moment."

"Okay, I can do that. Just…please calm down."

"I'll try. Bye, Liss," I hung up. I was kinda annoyed that she's choose him over me, even though she said she didn't know what she'd do. Ever since she met him, I'd been getting pushed out of her life bit by bit.

I _so_ needed to get my own boyfriend.

**Yeah, it's lame. Next chapter should be better though. Still, Review!**


	3. I Just Scraped My Knee Falling For You

**I got more reviews than i thought i would, so thank you! *beams happily* **

**Here have an update as your reward =)**

**In case you didn't notice, the last chapter was set a year after the first. This one is set two years after. The next chapter will be set after another year. And it'll stay that way. Phew, that's confusing! Anyway, this is kinda a filler chapter but anyway. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Check Chapter one or two.**

**Two years later (Rose is in her final year of school).**

"How do I look?"

"Fine," I replied Lissa, without glancing up from my magazine. Thankfully she didn't notice my interest. Even though me Christian were on good terms now, it didn't mean that I cared what his girlfriend looked like on their dates. As long as Lissa didn't have any toilet paper attached to her shoes, I was fine with whatever she wore.

"Are you sure this dress doesn't make my bum look big?" she asked, her voice breaking me out of my thoughts. I rolled my eyes, but still didn't look up at her.

"I'm sure, Liss. Besides, you shouldn't blame the dress."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, Liss. I'm just saying, you look fine. Christian's pants will rip from looking at you," I told her, finally looking up. She actually did look good. She wore a floor length silk pink halter neck dress that was covered in pink sequins, except for under the bust line. Under the bust line was a band of silver sequins instead of pink **(pic on profile). **The dress resembled a ball gown more than anything. In my opinion, she was way too overdressed just to go out on a date with someone who she'd been dating for a bit more than three years now. The dress wasn't nearly anything that I'd wear out on any of my dates, but I decided not to tell her that. It would only ruin her evening.

She had her platinum blonde straightened and left down, so it looked smooth and silky. Her lightly done make up make her skin glow, making it look natural. She _really_ looked good.

"Are you absolutely sure I look okay?"

"Like a Princess," I told her truthfully. She smiled slightly and skipped over to me, kissing my cheek.

"Thanks, Rose. You really need to get a boyfriend so we can start going out on double dates. I feel bad leaving you behind all the time. Are you sure it's alright if I go?"

"Go."

Giving me one last grin, she skipped out the door – a miraculous feat in her three inch heels, and left me alone in her room. Slipping out of her room I made my way back to my own, grabbed my keys and climbed out of my window.

The descend was three stories down but unlike Lissa I wasn't wearing a dress or heels or anything like that. I was wearing black skinny jeans, a black T-shirt with a purple Pacman on it (Don't ask why) and my black coat. It was stupid that I actually had to sneak out when it was the weekend and I was allowed out. Lucky for Lissa, she didn't have any parents to protest against her relationship. With me, I had really careful about my dates. If anyone caught me leaving campus, they'd send a Guardian with me and that Guardian would then report to my parents what they'd seen. No, I couldn't let that happen. _We_ couldn't let that happen.

Landing on my feet, I headed over to one of the abandoned cabins on the edge of campus. One of them was more important to me than the rest. It was the cabin where I'd lost my virginity. . . willingly, this time. It had probably been one of the best moments in my life so far.

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts and kept walking. I'd almost made it around the back when a familiar arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me tightly to the person's side.

Dimitri.

I wrapped my arm as best as I could around him and gave him as demented-squeeze-hug-thing. He squeeze-hugged me back.

"I've missed you, Roza," he whispered. "And you're late."

"I know, I'm sorry. Lissa's going out on a date tonight and she wanted my opinion on her outfit. She tried on like, fourteen dresses! If I'd known I would have told you to meet me later only she told me kinda late and I couldn't really just flip out my phone and text her in front of you. Oh, and I've missed you too," my words came out in a tumble as my excitement of seeing him again spiked.

He chuckled and began leading me towards his car. "Sounds like you had a good night-"

I groaned.

"-so far. Playing dress-ups with your unsuspecting best friend."

I smacked his shoulder. "Shut up. Anyway, what are you doing off-Guard? I mean, I'm happy to get to see you but how come you're off duty?"

"My charge is hosting a party of sorts for the Elite Moroi. He's ringed the lace with countless wards and hired the oldest and the best Guardians," he shrugged. "I wasn't invited. Has something to do with trust issues."

"Still?" I asked surprised. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Roza. Besides, it means I get to spend time with you. Honestly, our of arrogant, stuck up Moroi Princes/Princesses and my non-stuck up, non-arrogant, beautiful Moroi girlfriend, I'd pick you over them any day."

"You're laying it on a little thick aren't you?"

"Not at all," he told me, his dark eyes sparkling. He leaned in towards me, tilting is head slightly so that out lips met. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his other hand snaked around my waist as well, pulling me closer. Our kiss was sweet and lingering. It was moments like this that I was truly grateful that he was mine and that I'd bothered to get to know him. Unlike most of my past relationships, this one wasn't just about the physical stuff and lust. Dimitri actually loved me, and I was really beginning to fall badly for him too.

He pulled back from our kiss after a couple of moments but still held me close with his forehead leaning against mine. "You know I love you?"

I grinned. "Yeah," I breathed out. "And I think I love you too."

Dimitri pulled me impossibly closer to him and kissed me again briefly.

"Dimitri? Where are we going?" I asked when he'd pulled back again.

He shrugged, a small smile playing on your lips. "Wherever you want."

"I always choose. You pick this time."

His smile grew as we got in the car. He didn't say anything, instead opting to play more of his crap music. When the theme song to 'The good, the bad and the ugly' began to play I smashed my fist at the off button on his tape player, effectively end its reign of horror. That was pushing it too far. Dimitri glanced at me quickly and frowned, shaking his head. I shook mine too. This man's horrible taste in music was going to be the death of me.

The rest of the ride went by in silence. That's the way it was for me and Dimitri. We didn't need to talk, we were perfectly content in our silence. it just wasn't awkward.

After around twenty minutes of driving he pulled over at a small Mexican diner. We were greeted by a small pretty redhead who introduced herself as Emma **(Yeah, i added you in =])**.The diner wasn't anything fancy – and I didn't want it to be, but it wasn't dingy either. I'd ended up eating almost five tacos while Dimitri watched and laughed, amused as I stuffed myself.

At some point during our evening I realised that this is how I always wanted life to be. Simple and fun with someone who truly cared about me. I guess everyone wants what they can't have.

**That's all folks! Again, thanks for the awesome reviews =D Umm, i guess i said everything i needed to in my A/N on the top. I have a pretty good idea of where this is going so i should be updating again soon. **

**Buh-bye for now!**

**xx  
**


	4. AN IMPORTANT!

**A/N Very Sorry!**

Hey, I'm sorry if you thought this was an update. I will update soon, I promise. The story is about to start at the present time, which is where the real story really begins. So far has just been background information. Anyway, I got the idea of doing DPOV chapters.

If there are any chapters so far that you'd like to see from Dimitri's Point Of View, go vote on the poll on my page!

OR

REVIEW

OR

PM ME

So, yeah, I'll update some time this week. Remember, VOTE, REVIEW, PM! Either one, I don't care!

xxx


	5. Caught In Action & Meeting You DPOV

**Hello! I know, i know, my update's late. But i've been busy, seriously. My older sister's 18th is coming up so i've been party planning, and lazy and it's holidays too, so yeah.**

**However, i did come around to it. So, ta-dah! I had a poll going about any DPOV's. Chapter 1 was is a definite 'Yes' and Val-n-Tina suggested the Ivan/Tasha scene mentioned.**

**So, i've taken her advice and have put together this chapter. It's two short ones which are the Tasha/Ivan scene and Chapter one. **

**Not too many people want chapter Two, i'm okay with that. I might do chapter Three. The poll's still there so if you do want them, go vote now!...or when you're done.**

**I should totally shut up now. I will. So, bye! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: This is my last disclaimer. For upcoming chapters, check chapter one!**

**Caught In Action (Tasha/Ivan)  
**

"Hey, Ivan-"

I felt my eyes widen at the sight before me. Ivan laying on top a slender girl, frantically kissing the girl who lay beneath him. Her back arched up towards him in her kissing frenzy while their hands roamed each other's half-naked forms. As Ivan moved to her neck, sucking on the softer skin, the girl tilted her head to the side, allowing him better access to her neck. I caught sight of her face and our eyes met. Her moan died in her throat, every moving part of her froze.

Tasha.

Hurt raised in me for a fraction of a second before anger took over. My hands balled themselves up at my side. _How could they? _Taking a deep breath, I shook my head. Staying here was _not_ a good idea for me right now- not when I was about to put someone through a brick wall. I spun around and stalked out of the room, slamming the door loudly behind me.

My _best friend_ and my _girlfriend._

I'd always known that I hadn't loved Tasha. Not truly, anyway. I loved her in the sense that anyone loved his or her friends. Tasha knew that too, which was why it hurt so much. Tasha knew that I wasn't fully able to get physical with her while I still thought of her as a sister in a way. She _knew_ it and she'd told me that she'd accepted it.

Obviously she hadn't.

I found myself eventually walking in the direction of the gym. Once I got there I lashed out at everything. My kicks and punches were sloppy – I knew that, but if I didn't get my frustration out this way, there'd be a lot of broken bones. My broken skin was better than two broken Moroi.

It seemed hours later that I was done, and on my way back to my dorm. I cleaned and bandaged up my bruised and bloody knuckles before going over to check my cell phone.

_11 new messages_

_4 missed calls_

_2 voicemail messages_

I flicked through the notifications. Two text messages were from Ivan, the rest was all Tasha. Without bothering to read them, I gripped my phone tightly and threw against the wall, letting out a roar of frustration at the same time.

The phone, much to my disappointment, was battered but still in one piece. I moved towards it again, picked it up and repeated the gesture. It took a while, but eventually the phone lay scattered around my feet.

Satisfied, I cleaned it up and decided to take a shower, hoping that the bad memories of the day would wash away with the flowing water. No such luck, but the scalding water did feel good and relaxed my muscles.

Today the two people closest to me had hurt me, and really, it was my own fault. _I_ had let these people close to me. I had let these people become significant in my life. It was my own fault that I was feeling so betrayed. From today onwards, I would never let anyone else into my heart.

The good times were fun, but it the pain that I was feeling just wasn't worth it.

**'Meeting You' from Dimitri's Point Of Vie****w(Chapter One).**

Her cries rang out through the halls, becoming louder as I approached the abandoned lounge.

I paused outside for a moment, wanting to make sure I wasn't misunderstanding the situation.

"-tarting to hurt me!"

"Relax, Babe. It only hurts 'cause you're stressing."

Maybe she wasn't in danger. Maybe they we togethe-

"Let me go, you bastard!"

"I thought you wanted this. Didn't you want this, Princess?"

"No. I didn't want _this_."

"_You_ led _me_ on. _You_ teased _me_. You're the reason you're backed up against this wall."

No, I wasn't mistaken. She didn't want this. I had to do stop it.

"Jesse, please! I-I'll tell my D-Dad."

And just like that, I knew who it was. Jesse Zeklos - Ivan's arrogant cousin. He had a reputation of mistreating women – something that didn't sit well with me. My anger flared. I'd stalled for too long. I was going to break this up.

"Then what, Rose? It'll be too late. The damage will be don-"

"The hell it will."

Spinning him around, I shoved him at the wall opposite Rose and swooped in after him. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pinned him there.

"What's your name?" I barked out.

"J-Jess-ss-e." I already knew him. He just didn't know me. Fear was written all over his face. _Good._

"Jesse who?"

"Z-Z-Zek-klo-los."

"Well, Mr. Zeklos, I suggest you get out of here right now. If I ever find you in a situation like _this_ again, or even if I see you near her," I inclined my head back in Rose's direction. "Again, I will make you pay. And it _will_ be painful. Do you understand me?" I meant it. Rose was smaller than him and female, but that didn't mean he could mistreat her.

My father had been abusing my own mother for years until I had snapped and beat him up. In a way, Rose reminded me of mother and sisters back in Russia -small and defenseless.

Jesse nodded and I let go. He bolted for the door and I turned to face Rose. As she took in my appearance, realisation dawned on her face. I stood, waiting for her to flee as everyone else did.

Instead, she flung herself at me, hugging me and thanking me. I stiffened for a moment but wrapped my arms around her waist when I realised she was crying. This was far from what I'd expected.

Fear? Sure.

Annoyance? Not unusual.

But gratitude? Never.

I stroked her soft hair and told her it was over and that she was safe, in Russian.

She began to relax and slowly pulled away. "Thanks, Dimitri. I-I mean it. If you didn't come…"

I nodded knowing what she meant. I was glad too that I had managed to get there on time.

"Come on, Rose, I'll walk you back to your dorm," I told her. Snaking my arm around her waist, I nudged her in the direction of her dorm. If this were one of my sisters, I'd fling them over my shoulder and drag them back, making sure they got a good lecture on who to stay away from – even if they were in the situation willingly.

Rose, however, was _not _my sister. She was a fragile, traumatized Moroi and it was not my place to do so. I just hoped that she'd learned her lesson from this time.

**Yep, they were kinda crap but I sort of rushed the end. Anyway, i go back to school soon so I'm not sure when I can update again. I'm sorry to anyone who was hoping for more RPOV chapters. I just going to finish up with Dimitri's POV first.**

**Shoutouts! **

**Roza. V Blood : Whoa! Thanks for reviewing every chapter! XD**

**Val.: Thanks for the awesome idea of Tasha/Ivan. My stupid logic would have never thought of it =D**

**FroggerJane: Thanks for not letting me feel overly-lame haha =]**

**Tayla: You crazy bitch =] I'll add you in the fanfic when i start from RPOV again.**

**EVERYONE ELSE: Thanks for the reviews! I love them all. Unfortunately, to write everyone would take a lot of time. If you have any questions, ask ahead!**

**xx**


	6. Where It All Starts

**I'm back! So, yeah, i've been really lazy and haven't bothered updating. Obviously, now i have. For anyone wondering about what's going to happen with DPOV, i've decided that for the sake of the people who want an all- RPOV story that i will later publish this fanfiction from DPOV. But don't wait up on it. It could take a loooooooooooooong while. **

**Also, my friend Isabelle and I, are publishing a new story called 'Lovers Revenge'. It's VA so you better read it =p I think it should be up at some point tonight so yeah, READ IT! **

**To clear up confusion (my own included), Rose is nineteen in this chapter.**

**I do not own Vampire Academy  
**

**Umm, all you reviews have been really great so thanks and enjoy!**

"Rose!"

I ran downstairs at the sound of my dad calling me.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"I've been meaning to tell you something. Do you remember Adrian Ivashkov? Queen Tatiana's great nephew?"

I nodded. I remembered Adrian, it was hard not to. He was a Royal Moroi but unlike others, he actually knew how to have fun. I'd hung out with him on a few occasions, but the problem with him was that he liked to have _too_ much fun. Adrian was a serious player. He enjoyed womanizing, drinking and smoking his disgusting clove cigarettes. He was a nice guy, just too . . . touchy/feely.

"Well," my dad continued, completely oblivious to my thoughts. "Your mother and I have struck a deal with Nathan and Daniella – his parents."

The wheels in my head began to turn. "What kind of deal?" I asked slowly.

"You may not like it, Rose," my mom warned.

"What did you do?"

My dad answered me. "Rose, you've just turned eighteen not very long ago but you're of age to marry. You're our only daughter – the only heir to Mazur family line-"

"I know that, Dad. What are you getting at?" I interrupted, impatiently. It didn't faze my dad. He continued as though I'd never spoken.

"It's important that after your mother and I pass on, that our line continues. Nathan and Daniella are willing to help. Adrian's partying ways are beginning to hit them – both financially and their reputation. He needs a wife to keep him in line. That's where you come in, Rose. The two of you will wed. Nathan and Daniella have even been so kind as to not ask for a dowry. It's a great offer, one too good to refuse. So I didn't."

I just stood there, letting shock consume me. Was I even hearing right? I couldn't have been. Dad loved me, he wouldn't do such a thing without my permission.

"Dad? Did I hear right?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes," Mom snapped impatiently. "You are to wed Adrian Ivashkov."

"What? Why didn't you tell me? Did it ever occur to you that I may just want some say in my life?" I couldn't believe that hey had done this to me. What would happen to me? What would happen to _Dimitri_?

"Rose," Dad sighed. "Your mother thinks it'll be good for you. Besides, it's more of a trial at the moment. You'll spend two weeks with him, getting to know him. If it works out well, you'll be engaged to him and then married off soon after."

"Dad, please don't do this!" I begged.

"I'm sorry, Rose, but you have to do this. He'll be coming to see you today and you need to be hospitable."

"But-"

"No buts. Just give it ago."

I nodded sulkily. "Fine, but note that it's happening against my will. You'll regret this later, when you see it's all wrong!" I turned around and stomped back up to my room.

What was I going to tell Dimitri? I loved him, so, so much. I couldn't just dump him for some spoilt Moroi who was going to stuff me around and probably cheat on me. Maybe I should have told my dad that I was already in love, without actually telling him who I was in love with.

I sighed and flopped onto my bed, hugging the stuffed panda that Dimitri had gotten for me last Valentine's Day. Sobs wracked my body. My life was only just beginning to shape out; I couldn't deal with this! Would Dimitri understand? Or would he hate me?

"Rose?" My bedroom door opened slightly, revealing my Dad. I turned my head away from him.

"Rose," he tried again. "Lord Ivashkov has arrived. Come down in five minutes."

Sighing, I got up and fixed my hair before heading downstairs. I spied my dad standing in corner of the living room with a clan of people surround him. I shoved my way through the people, until I stood beside my dad.

"Rose," he greeted. "I'd like to introduce you to Lord Ivashkov."

I nodded and muttered a hi.

Dad smiled at me a bit and flashed his teeth, before continuing. "He'll be staying here for a while with his Guardians," he paused and began to motion to some of the people surrounding us. "Guardian Rolmnov, Guardian Pettry, Guardian Alto, Guardian Livingston, Guardian Belikov and Guardian Etski."

"That's a lot of Guardians for one guy," I noted.

Adrian grinned cockily at me. "What can I say? I'm an importan-"

"Wait," I cut him off. "Did you say Guardian Belikov?"

Dad nodded and pointed to the left. Turning to face that way, I saw him. Looking as stoic ever, Dimitri stood there.

Dimitri. Freaking. Belikov was Adrian Ivashkov's Guardian. Great.

**Review! And make sure you read 'Lovers Revenge' when it's published! Love yous! **

**xx  
**


	7. I'll Make A Scene

**Hola!**

**Here's your next chapter. Long overdue, Oh I know. But on the bright side, holidays are starting up soon so I may be able to write more. I know, I'm awfully un-commited. Also, has everyone read last sacrifice yet? Because If they haven't, i strongly advise you to. Also, for people who have read it, you should read on (If you haven't, there's a bit of a spoiler so look away:**

**I'll be writing again this hliday and I might to a DPOV of it, or at least one shots of the tent/camping scene, the Adrian/Rose end argue scene and maybe a few others. If you have one you want to see, Review or PM me =)**

**Disclaimer: I, in no way own Vampire Academy.**

"Roza!"

I didn't turn back. Instead, I continued storming up the staircase to my bedroom. I was fully aware that Adrian and my father were wondering what the hell had gotten into me, I had after all, excused myself politely and _then_ proceeded to storm up the stairs.

"Shut the hell up and leave me the fuck alone."

Behind me, I heard Dimitri sigh before I felt his hand roughly pull me back by my elbow. My body jerked towards him. It didn't just piss me off – it made me seethe.

"Rose, I-"

"-I said, shut the fuck up. You're a lying bastard, you know that? Of course you do, everyone knows what they are."

"Ros-"

"Leave me alone!"

"Please, just liste-"

"_Don't _fucking tell me to listen to any-fucking-thing! _You knew_! This whole fucking time, you knew that this was coming! You knew and you didn't tell me!"

He ran a hand through his silky brown hair. I loved that hair, it was soft and smooth an-

What the hell was I thinking? I was meant to be pissed off. Majorly pissed off, at that.

"Can we talk about this later?" he glanced around swiftly. "You're making a scene."

"Making a scene?" I growled out, outraged. How dare he? "Making a scene? This isn't me making a scene. You want to experience me making a scene? Wait while I go and find the biggest fucking branch I can find, set it on fire and stick it up your fucking ass, you asshole! Don't tell me I'm making a fucking scene, you dickhead."

He stared. What else could he say? Without another word I turned back and continued my way back up the stairs. I could hear him calling my name in my wake, but I couldn't care less.

How could he do that? How could he lie to me?

A beating on my window broke me out of my reverie but I couldn't find it within myself to care. That was until the drumming grew louder . . . and louder . . . and louder. I growled in frustration and heaved myself off my bed. Drawing back the curtains, my fury grew even more.

I shoved open the window, glaring dangerously at the hot Russian who clung to the ledge.

"I'm sorry, are you deaf? Because you sure as hell never gave me any indication of it, but then again, you never seemed to really give me any indication of anything, you stupid son of a bitch."

"What was I meant to do?" his voice reached me, surprising laced with anger and frustration of his own. I looked at him incredulously.

"Seriously? What could you do? You could have told me! Hell, you _should_ have told me. Now it's too late. Too. Fucking. Late."

"Roza, I-"

"Was it fake, Dimitri? All your hugs? All your kisses? All the words you whispered to me?"

"No!" he roared. Anger was beginning to rapidly kindle in his eyes. "No, they weren't fake."

"What about when you slept with me? Was that another lie too? Or when you slid your fingers along my skin? Was that you lying? Or how about when you told you loved me? Everyone of those moments when you told me, were they just lies passing through your lips?"

Almost with blinding speed, Dimitri flung himself over the window sill so that he now stood beside me in my bedroom. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me. Not hard, but not softly either. The rage in his eyes had become obvious.

"What is wrong with you, Rose?" he growled. At this point, I kind of wished he'd yell at me instead. There were three things I'd realised about Dimitri. The first was that Dimitri rarely yelled. He almost never got angry at all. His self-control was just that good. The second was that there was more to be worried about when Dimitri was growling then there was when he was yelling. The third was that Dimitri became incredibly sexy when he did get angry. And that third point, was rapidly beginning to remind my brain, body and soul how he affected me.

He needed to get out of here . . . and soon.

"Rose, are you listening? Why would I lie to you? I _love_ you!"

"Well that '_love_' hasn't stopped you before! If you'd told me, we could have done something about it! We could have, I don't know, run away or convinced my father or something!"

"It wasn't my place to tell you that."

"It wasn't your place to withhold it from me, either," I threw my hands up frustrated. "You know what, Dimitri? Get out. Get the hell out of here and stay the hell away from me. My father wants me to marry Ivashkov? Fine. I'd rather have an honest husband that a lying piece of piss!"

He looked at me confused. "Piss?"

"Yeah, piss! The body doesn't want or need it so it throws it out. Just like you. I don't need or want you, so get the hell out of here!"

Dimitri's arm lashed forward at me and for a second I thought he went to strike me. But he didn't. His hand encircled my wrist tightly and he wrenched my forward, slamming his lips against mine.

I struggled to get away but his lips stayed firmly pressed against mine. Passion, frustration, anger and love transferred through the kiss but before I could respond he pulled back. He licked his bottom lip and watched me with so much intensity.

"I never lied to you, Rose. Everything I said, I meant. I didn't tell you everything I knew and honestly? I didn't want to. Things wouldn't be the same. Maybe you would have liked him. Maybe you would have tried to like him, for your father's sake. I wanted to hold onto you for as long as I could. Was that so wrong? To want you for myself?" his voiced lowered a bit. "I love you, but maybe holding onto you was wrong. Maybe you were never mine to hold onto too."

With amazing swiftness and grace he slid back over to the window and clambered out off it. I stood where he'd left me.

_"Maybe you were never mine to hold onto."_

Maybe he was right.

* * *

**You really should review. You'd make my day =)**

**xx Neha  
**


	8. Til Death Do Us Part

**Pretty bad chapter. It's more of a filler to show how relationships change. This is just a quick update that i decided to upload due to a couple of reviews that hit me. It's a short, slightly crappy chapter with no real spine but it's there. My laptop is about to die and i have no track of the charger so when i find it, i'll update again. **

**But anyway, i'd like to dedicate this chapter to:**

**Sarah and her lovely threat haha**

**keytothe-music whose review was what made me move my lazy assed fingers.**

**And all my other awesome reviewers!**

**Disclaimers: Vampire Academy is not mine in anyway.**

**

* * *

**

The next week dragged on, unsurprisingly. The constantly fluctuating weather wasn't really helping either but I could relate to it. My own moods had been so inconsistent that even I was afraid of my next emotion. If I hadn't been a vampire, I would have thought I was on my period.

There wasn't really very much that I was able to do in this weather, but I was okay with that. I was perfectly content with sulking about my messy break-up. On one hand, I felt horrible for going off at him – especially since he took a chance with dating me after what Tasha had done. But on the contrary to that, I had to keep reminding myself that he'd been a pretty big son of a bitch too. He should have told me.

"Oh, Roooooooooooosie! Little Rooooosie!"

I sighed in annoyance and went open my bedroom door. Surly enough, Adrian stood there holding a bottle wine and cradling two other bottles of vodka to his chest. I stood aside to let him in. He took it upon himself to flunk himself onto my bed.

Instead of sitting next to him, I opted for my desk chair instead.

"So," I began, running a hand through my hair. "What's up?"

He grinned at me stupidly. "I'm taking you shopping?"

"Shopping?" I asked, trying to raise one eyebrow.

"Yep."

"Can I ask why?"

"Yep."

Silence.

"Adrian, why?"

"Hmm? Well, duh! For the party!" he declared like it was the most obvious thing. He actually looked proud.

"What party?"

Adrian looked me as though I was stupid and as if I was the drunken one. "The one I'm throwing for you."

"You're throwing me a party?"

"Yep. So we need to get you a dress, My Princess."

I reached out towards him, indicating that I wanted a bottle of his precious alcohol. He handed it over looking slightly reluctant.

"So, a party, huh? Is it, father-daughter dance party? Or slither-around-poles party?"

He shrugged. "Neither. There'll be alcohol but . . . nothing feral."

I nodded my approval. "Cool."

* * *

**One Hour Later**

**

* * *

**

". . . Neighbours there, that's where we meet, can you tell me how to get, how to get to Sesame Street?" I sang loudly, skipping through the gardens with Adrian. Beside me he laughed loudly.

"Sing it, Rosie!"

"Don't call me that!" I slurred. "How to get, how to get to Sesame Stree-"

"-What's going on here?"

My father stood before me, tall and intimidating. I hugged Adrian's arm a little and burped.

"Oopsie."

"Rose."

I smiled sweetly at him. "Daaaaaaaaaddy!"

My dad turned to talk to Adrian. "How much has she had?"

Adrian leaned up towards my dad as if to whisper into his ear how much I had drunk.

Instead, he kissed him.

Or his check at least. I let out a grossed out sound, drawing a small fraction of attention back to me.

Adrian shrugged. "Enough."

My dad sighed and looked back towards the west where he'd emerged from.

"Pavel!" he called out. "Pavel! Belikov! Out here, now!"

In a number of seconds, the two arrived, standing like obedient puppies. I rolled my eyes. Guardians needed to learn to think for themselves.

Dad gestured to us tiredly. "Get them out of here and just . . . see that they actually get to sleep. Separately."

After a sharp nod, I found myself being dragged back to the buildings. I gave my captor a sharp shove with my elbow.

"Hey! What gives?"

"Your Father's orders," responded an oh so familiar voice. The same voice that had been whispering to me in my sleep for years now.

I jerked myself out of his grip. "I believe," I slurred. "That you are my sexy-assed fiancé's guardian! I'm sure that Pavel can take care of me."

"Oh, Rooooooooooooooooooooooooosie!" the drunk next to me howled. "You know what's mine is yours! Til death do us part!" He stopped suddenly and gripped my hands tightly. A look of pure excitement settled over his handsome face. "I have an idea, Rosie!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Roooooooooooosie! Why won't you listen?" he pouted.

"Alright, Mister. What's your great idea?"

His eyes lit up again. "Oooooh, you'll love it!"

"I will?" I asked. I was getting a little bit excited too. "Tell me!" I demanded as I tugged on his arm. "Tell me!"

"How about we never part?" Adrian asked me. His eyes were wide and full of wonder. I frowned and tilted my head a little bit.

"How?"

"Let's get buried together! It'll be awesome! We'll make our casket look like a queen bed and have us both buried at once! We can even be naked-"

I clamped my hand over his mouth. "Whoa, there, buddy! Keep it PG!"

My fiancé giggled.

From behind Adrian, Pavel sighed. "Belikov? Let's just get them out of here."

Dimitri nodded, his jaw setting tightly. He walked around to where husband-to-be stood and flung him over his shoulder. "You take care of her, I'll handle this one."

Disgust poured of my ex-lover's voice. I shifted my stance so that my hands rested on y hips.

"Oi! That's my guy you're talking about! Have some respect!" I barked at him. I could barely think, but I knew enough that I wanted to make Dimitri hurt. I wanted to make him feel even just a little bit of my pain. He looked away from me.

Pavel took my elbow in his hand. "Come on, Rose. It's time for bed," he sighed.

I shoved him off. "You can't touch this!" I sang, pointing at my ass. "Uh huh, can't touch this!"

"Sing it, Rosie!"

For the millionth time, Pavel sighed and swept me off my feet.

Literally.

I struggled to get down a little bit, but to no avail. Who was I kidding? This guy was a guardian . . . and I was . . . well, I was pretty wasted. So I gave in, and snuggled into his arms instead.

I had a feeling that tomorrow I would regret today.

**Just so everyone knows, i changing the rating to 'M' and not because of lemons or anything of the sort. I'm changing it because i realised just how foul my mouth - or fingers in this case - really is/are and so it's changing due to my high levels of swearing.**

**Review please!**

**I PROMISE i'll update tonight or tomorrow!**

**xx  
**


	9. Frozen Coke

**I promised an update, right? Well, who do you all love? =D **

**This one's for WishIWasRose whose review convinced me to update so soon after the last.**

**Enjoy and Review =)**

**xx Neha**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I own all my organs, cells and bones, but not Vampire Academy. That belongs to Richelle Mead =)**

**

* * *

**

"What the fucking hell?" I screamed out as I woke to ice cold liquid drenching me. I winced. I shouldn't have screamed that loud. Looking down and examining the mess that was myself and my bedding, I realised that it hadn't just been water that was launched at me. It was Coke. Coco Cola, Coke.

What the hell?

Dragging my eyes up, I was met by the frosty blue eyes of Christian Ozera.

"You bastard," I whispered through chattering teeth.

He shrugged and disappeared momentarily. From where I sat on my bed, doused in Coke, I could hear Christian mumbling to someone else. I was about to get up and find out when they walked in.

Lissa.

I got up swiftly and ran over to her, enveloping her in my arms. She squealed from the contact of the cold drink that now soaked her too.

"Rose!" she whined.

I flinched away from her. "Not so loud, Liss," I told her pointing at my head. "It hurts."

She smiled and put her hands behind her back. "Pick one."

I tried to raise an eyebrow at her but after failing miserably; I just sighed and pointed at her right hand. She pulled it up in front of us and opened it.

Nothing.

Cocking my head to the side, I stared. She laughed and brought that hand up to my forehead. Happiness flowed through me, making me feel pure and light. When the feelings stopped she pulled her hand back.

"Better?" she asked. Her jade green eyes glistened with concern.

"Much," I replied honestly. The headache was still there but not nearly as prominent as before. It had ebbed away into a slight discomfort – much like my nausea – but I could handle that. "Thanks. By the way, what would have happened if I picked your other hand?"

Lissa grinned and uncurled her left hand, revealing the contents of that one. I'd expected it to have been empty like her right hand but that wasn't the case.

Two small Aspirin tablets lay in the palm of her hand.

I laughed outright. "So, it was either that or healing?"

Christian scoffed loudly from where he stood leaning against my door. "Bullshit. She kept switching them. You actually chose the Aspirin, Rose."

"Lissa?"

My friend grinned sheepishly at me. "Sorry. But you were hurt! And-"

"-And your asshole boyfriend dumped frozen Coke on me!" I finished for her.

She put her hands out defensively in front of her. "I swear I didn't know. I was in the bathroom, looking for Aspirin . . ."

I waved my hand at her, letting her know it forgiven and forgotten. "So, why are you here anyway? Not that I'm not happy," I added the last bit on once I'd seen her face fall.

Christian groaned whereas Lissa flashed me a cheeky smile. "We're going shopping!" she cried gleefully.

A grin stretched across my lips. "Really? When? Why? Where? Oh, and who's going?" the questioned tumbled out.

"Yes," Lissa confirmed. "We are. In about two hours. You know that new place? It opened like last month?" I nodded in confirmation. "There. And your Dad's coming, my Mom's coming, Andre, Eddie, Mia, Christian, You, Adrian and his parents and like, eight or nine Guardians," she told me as she listed them off on her fingers.

"Cool. Hey, you guys need to get out so I can get dressed."

"You need two whole hours to get dressed?" Christian asked incredulously.

I gave him a dubious look. "Of course not. I just want to get away from you. Lissa, you can come back in . . . in about twenty minutes."

**Forty-Five Minutes Later**

"I don't get it, Liss," I complained to her as we walked down the marble staircase. I wore skin-tight dark wash jeans and my usual leather jacket over a black tank top that had 'Kiss me' written across the bust.

"What now?" The pretty blonde asked, sweeping some shimmering lip gloss across her lips.

"The word 'forty'. When you write 'four' there's a 'u' after the 'o' but when you write 'forty' the 'u' just disappears completely. I mean, what happened to it? Did it just randomly get assassinated?"

Liss laughed and shook her head. "I thi-"

"-English is weird."

My head shot up, my eyes meeting those that belonged to the man I loved more than anyone. He stood at the foot of the staircase, leaning casually against the banister. It was the first time he'd really spoken to me since our break up. Well, he had spoken to me, but only when he had to. Not really on his own terms.

I offered him a small smile. "So is Russian."

He returned my smile as the corners of his lips curved up a bit. "So it is."

We filed into the sleek SUV's that my father owned, despite my fiancé's protests that his Limousine would be better. We took a few cars but the one I was in, the seating arrangement was:

Pavel and Guardian Etski sitting up front, with Guardian Etski driving.

Lissa, Me and Adrian in the next row. Lissa was forcefully put between us by Nathan and my Dad to keep an eye on the 'Physical' part of our arrangement.

In the three seats left behind us sat Guardian Tanner who had been my guardian for a few weeks now. We'd both known him back at school so we were less formal with him, calling him by his first name 'Mikhail' when addressing him.

Next to Mikhail was Adrian's guardian - Guardian Alto and beside him sat Guardian Celeste who had been assigned to Lissa.

Despite the ride not being very long, most of the way Lissa complained about not being able to sit with Christian and having to be stuck between two love birds. I was mildly surprise that to this date she'd still never guessed my relationship with Dimitri. She's always seen us as friends and that's what she still saw us as – Friends who had managed to remain fond of each other.

"Why are we going shopping anyway?"

Adrian answered me. "Dress shopping. Remember, I promised you."

"Right," I answered slowly. "And you need one too?"

Horror struck his face. "No! Of course not! I need a tux," he declared loftily.

"Uh huh. And why are you throwing me a party, by the way?"

"Honestly? It's not just for you. It's for me too."

Confusion swept over me. For both of us? Reading my expression he continued.

"Our engagement party, Rose. It's at the end of next week."


	10. Faded Dreams

**Super short filler chapter. Next one will be up within the next few days, and i promise it'll be loads better!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or any the books in it's series.**

**

* * *

**

"Please let me see? Please?"

"No."

"Please!"

"Shut up."

"But, Baaaaaaaaaabe! Please!"

"No."

And on it went. For the next two hours, the bastard beside me wouldn't shut up, insisting on seeing the dress that I had purchased for my engagement party. I hated the fact I was even having an engagement party.

Ever since I had fallen in love with Dimitri, I had always envisioned my engagement party as something intimate and meaningful. I'd wanted to invite my small, closer group of friends, my parents, Dimitri's parents and anyone else that he had wanted there. I'd wanted to hold it at the ice-skating rink where we'd had our first date or even the small cabin where we'd first made love. I wanted to look good, if only to match Dimitri. I wanted to go shopping, looking for the perfect dress with just my best friend, Lissa. Or even better yet, just rock up in some jeans and tee. I had never needed to have gone out of my way to impress Dimitri. There was no need; he already loved me. Most of all though, I wanted it to be with Dimitri, the man that I loved.

Yet, now everything was screwed. My group of close friends and family had been transformed into the whole Moroi world. It would be held at the Royal Court, where my fiancé' had grown up. I had gone shopping with Lissa, yes, but I'd had a swarm of others and Guardians right behind us and I didn't actually choose the dress. And where I'd needed Dimitri to be, I would be forced to slide a ring onto the finger of a man that I had barely known. A man that I still _didn't_ know. _Adrian._ A man who didn't love me.

The dress I bought was beautiful. My father had chosen it, telling me that I needed to look beautiful and classy for Adrian. It was Midnight Amethyst in colour and floor length. From a bit lower than the hips, parts of the puffy dress had been gathered together and held in place by shining jewels. Intricately embroidered patterns lined the bodice of the dress with a bigger gem in the centre, just below the breasts. The top started out sleek, but fell to feet in a puffy heap. It was beautiful, but not quite my style (Picture on Profile).

After another half hour, I stopped replying Adrian completely. Instead, resting my head on the seat and letting myself drift into sleep.

**

* * *

**

"I'll carry her."

I awoke to the sound of voices, but kept my eyes closed. I was still pretty groggy.

"You don't have the build. Just let me carry her."

"Excuse me?"

"I just mean that you don't have the strength for it, that's all. It's been a long day, Lord Ivashkov. I advise you to go get some rest," the second voice spoke again. The rumbling Russian accent making it painfully obvious who it was.

"She's _my _wife!"

"Not yet," Dimitri replied tightly. "And besides, you'll probably drop her."

"So? Why the hell do you care?" Adrian shot back.

"Beca-"

"-What's going on here?" The low voice of my father rang out.

"He won't let me carry Rose!"

I could almost hear my father's head turn to look at my lover. Ex-lover.

"And why would that be, Guardian Belikov?" he spoke calmly, but sharply enough to get his message across. He didn't think that Dimitri had any right over me - and he was right.

"He'll drop her. I'm merely looking out for her, Lord Mazur. If you wish, I'll take me leave."

Always the respectful one. I think my dad realised it too.

"No, no, it's fine. Take Rosemarie up to her room. I'm sure Lord Ivashkov will appreciate a chance to rest. Off you go. I'll see you tomorrow, Adrian. Goodnight."

My Father's footsteps faded into the distance and shortly a second pair followed them. Arms slid under me, lifting into a bridal hold.

"I know you're awake, Roza."

I opened my eyes slowly, taking in the dark ones staring back at me.

"Maybe you only just woke me, Comrade."

He smiled, but looked back and continued walking. "You've been awake for a while now."

"Yeah," I admitted. "Long enough to hear you arguing with a powerful Royal just to carry me."

His grip around me tightened briefly, before relaxing again. "He doesn't love you, Rose."

"I know."

"He just wants fun."

"I know."

"Your father knows it."

"I know that, too."

We'd arrived at my bedroom and he slowly put me down on my feet, waiting for me to unlock the door.

"Then why don't you speak up?"

"What for?" I asked, walking in. "I could be happy with him. We have fun and he's a nice guy."

"What abou-"

"-Whatever was between us, we ended. There's nothing between us anymore, Dimitri. Yes, I'm glad that I had the chance to love you, because you're an amazing man, but our futures lie on separate paths. We're not the same."

He nodded, no emotion slipping through his mask. "I know. Goodnight, Lady Mazur."

* * *

Review!

xx Neha


	11. Well, Fuck

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vampire Academy novels. I also don't own 'Hello' by Lionel Richie or it's cover version by Glee.**

**

* * *

**

I couldn't stop staring. It wasn't hideous, but it wasn't beautiful either.

It was okay. Just plain okay but it was Rose-ish.

It was a bright, but rich gold with a massive diamond in the centre with other smaller-diamond covered bands leading out of it. There was another diamond crusted band below the big diamond too, and some other intricate designs scattered here and there.

I could feel its weight on my hand, making me slightly uncomfortable. I wasn't really one for jewellery this . . . extravagant. I could definitely afford expensive jewellery, but it wasn't me. I liked simple jewellery. Sleek and pretty. Maybe an engraving or two. Not a freaking rock.

As much as I wanted to, though, I couldn't take it off because it was now binding me to the man I'd have to spend the rest of my life with. It was my engagement ring, from Adrian. He'd spent a lot on it, I could tell as much but he still didn't know me. If he had, he wouldn't have chosen such a boulder and been proud of it.

Adrian nudged me from beside me. He'd wanted to sit at the back of the room, where our parents had had special seating arranged for us. Two white thrones sat at the back of the room, with furry seat covers and inbuilt heaters. It was ridiculous and after we'd exchanged rings and blah blah blah, I'd requested to Adrian that we sit at a table like the rest of our guests, whilst we watched whatever entertainment had been prepared. After reluctantly being convinced, Adrian had found a table closer to the front for us to sit at.

Like the other hundred tables around us, ours was white and round, with a couple of frosted glass chairs set around it. We had the same white rose and fern arrangement that everyone else had. The room itself was beautiful. My dad had called upon Lissa to do the designing and decorating. The final result was a soft, wintery look. She'd had clear balloons with some sort of white/silver mist trapped inside strung up all around the room. The flooring had become clear tiles where water sprayed up from beneath. I had no idea how they pulled it off, but it was surreal.

Grudgingly, I had to admit, Adrian looked handsome. His whole outfit was completely white, ranging from his tux, to his shoes. I'd bet that even his underwear was white. We were the perfect contrast, or at least we _wore_ the perfect contrast. Him, as well as anything around us was white, and pure. My dress was the opposite – a rich, midnight amethyst.

He nudged me again, and this time I actually turned to look at him, raising my eyebrows.

"This is great, huh?" Adrian whispered excitedly. "I can't wait until we're married."

"Is it the marriage you want? Or the honeymoon?" I asked dryly.

He feigned hurt. "Both, of course! It's going to be so much fu-"

"Rose!"

I waved to my dad as he approached us.

"Hey, Dad."

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I am," Adrian responded almost instantaneously. My father nodded approvingly.

"Rose? What about you?"

"Yeah," I replied. Even as I heard myself speak, I sounded glum. "It's great," I added on.

"Vasilisa did fine job, aye?"

"Yep." I looked away.

"Rose," his voice began to border on irritation. I glanced back up. "Stop raining on your own parade. You're engaged to a great man-"

"-You sure are," Adrian interrupted.

"-And you're going to have a great life. What on earth are you sulking about?" His voice rose.

I swept my eyes swiftly over the guest before returning them back to him. "Can we talk about this later?"

My father nodded and took a step back. "Of course. It's time for the entertainment to begin."

"What entertainment have you got, Lord Mazur? Strippers?" Adrian suggested. "French dancers? I know, Pole dancers!"

"Sorry to disappoint, Lord Ivashkov. There will be dancing, of course but not in that manner. You should have let me known earlier. I think you'll be impressed by what I've achieved."

Abruptly, he left us and headed for the front of the room, where Lissa had had the ground raised like a stage but managing to make it look more like a heap of snow. I smiled. That was my best friend.

Dad appeared in front of the microphone and tapped it lightly. Being at the front, I could hear it fairly well, but others behind me didn't quite stop.

An ear-spilling squeal shut the rest of the guests up, as they began to frantically look around with frenzied eyes. Not finding any danger, they began to relax. Looking up at the stage, I realised that sound had come from my father, who had his fingered poised at his lips, ready to let another whistle rip.

And he did.

Gaining the attention from the whole audience, he smiled.

"Welcome, welcome, my fellow Royals. Firstly, I'd like to thank you all for having witnessed the engagement of my daughter, Rosemarie Mazur and Adrian Ivashkov, Son of my long-time, good friend Nathan and Danielle Ivashkov. I've arranged for some various types of entertainment, so please enjoy yourself as the first course of your meal comes around shortly. If you have anything you would like to announce or say to the newly engaged couple, do feel free to come up here once the meals and entertainment is over. That is all. Enjoy your night."

He made half his way down the stairs, before stopping and going back up.

"I forgot to introduce our first performance," he told them with a laugh. All the guests chuckled back. Suck ups. "I'd like to introduce Lord Ivashkov's personal Guardian, Guardian Belikov. It took a lot of convincing and a few threats but he finally agreed. Enjoy."

My mouth hung open. Dimitri was going to perform. By force.

It was my last thought that had me shooting up towards the stage. I stopped in front of my dad.

"What are you doing?" I hissed angrily.

"Entertaining the crowd, of course," he replied pleasantly.

"He's not a performer. He's a Guardian. You can't just make a Guardian perform at an engagement party. They're not qualified!"

"Oh, Darling. I'm sure he'll be okay. If he isn't, I'll have him fired on the spot. I promise he won't ruin the party."

"_Ruin?" _I stared at my dad as though he'd grown a head out of his ass, complete with curly wisps of hair and small nose. "Dad, I'm not worried about the party. He's a _Guardian_. It's not his job to entertain. Guardians save lives."

Dads face grew agitated. "He's job is what we Moroi tell him it is."

He put his hand on my elbow and guided me down the steps, just as Dimitri sat down at huge, white piano that had been placed on the stage. His hands glided easily over the keys, and he softly began to sing.

_**I've been alone with you inside my mind **_His voice wasn't anything spectacular, but there never really was anything spectacular about him. I'd always just loved him simply because of who he was: himself.

_**And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times**_And in saying that there wasn't anything great about his voice, it was the emotion his voice held that captivated me. The pain laced in his voice was raw, and I could hear it easily without having trying to.

_**I sometimes see you pass outside my door **_The song he was singing was 'Hello' I realised. I hadn't heard the original, although I guessed that Dimitri had. There was no way he had heard it from the same source I had: Glee.

_**Hello, is it me you're looking for? **_"Fine. But if you're putting him on the spot like this, then I'll just join him!" without listening what he had to say, I shoved past him and towards Dimitri.

Dimitri shot me a surprised look but continued singing. This time I sang with him.

_**I can see it in your eyes**_

_**I can see it in your smile**_

_**You're all I've ever wanted**_ And he was. He was the longest lasting boyfriend I'd ever had and my heart still ached for him every single time that I saw him. We glanced at each other whilst we sang, but never for more than a few seconds at a time.

_**And my arms are open wide.**_

_**Cause you know just what to say **_He always did, and in return I knew what to say to him. Sure, I screwed some of our sweet moments up by having my stomach growl or something like that, but when it came down to it, when he was upset or quiet, I knew what to say to him.

_**And you know just what to do**_

_**And I want to tell you so much**_

_**I love you **_Our eyes met and about a million messages passed between us. It was the first time, I realised, in a couple of weeks that I'd said that to him, and by the look on his face, he'd realised it too.

_**Oooh yeaah**_

I decided it was time to make it sound like the Glee version and held off while he sang the next line.

_**I long to see the sunlight in your hair. **_And motioned for him to shut up while I sang the next line. It was ironic that he sang that line, considering how he'd always loved my hair.

_**And tell you time and time again, how much I care. **_I motioned again, letting him know to sing the next lines with me.

_**Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow**_

_**Hello, I've just got to let you know**_

_**'Cause I wonder where you are**_

_**And I wonder what you do**_

_**Are you somewhere feeling lonely **_Dimitri's eyes grew sad, and I knew then that he was lonely. I was really the only person he'd socialised with and I'd cut him out of my life so, so easily.

_**Or is someone loving you?**_ The look he gave me told me he was thinking about me. He was worried. Not angry or jealous. He just wanted me to be loved. That was why he didn't want me to be with Adrian. He knew Adrian didn't love me.

_**Tell me how to win your heart**_

_**For I haven't got a clue**_

_**But let me start by saying, I love you**_

_**Is it me you're looking for?**_

_**'Cause I wonder where you are**_

_**And I wonder what you do**_

_**(wonder what you do)**_

_**Are you somewhere feeling lonely**_

_**Or is someone loving you?**_

_**Tell me how to win your heart **_

_**For I haven't got a clue **_He didn't, I apprehended. Not anymore. He'd won my heart a long time ago and now when he wanted to again, he wasn't sure how to.

_**But let me start by sayin**_

_**I love you**_

We finished the song perfectly. A few people clapped, although I guessed that had to do with my appearance. I stood up, getting ready to walk away when I tripped.

I fucking tripped on my own fucking dress.

The sound of ripping fabric echoed through the room, or maybe it only seemed that loud to me, as I stepped on the fabric gathered at my feet and tripped. I felt my dress get yanked down and then I was falling.

A strong arm curled around my waist, catching me before I hit the ground. Standing up straight, Dimitri removed his arm, his face impassive and not looking at me. With a start, I noticed the rest of the room staring at me. Adrian looking both angry and as though he'd won the lottery, not that it would matter because he was rich anyway. My mother and father stood on the eastern wall, their faces getting redder and redder with anger. Even my mom's fisted hands were shaking. The rest of the guests just looked shocked. Some of them had their mouths hanging open in perfect 'O' shapes.

Confusion swept over me as Dimitri, still expressionless, shrugged of his duster before walking over to me and wrapping it around me. I looked down, perplexed and gasped at the sight. My strapless dress had been pulled down when I'd stepped on it, leaving it resting just below my chest. My strapless bra left exposed.

I felt Dimitri's fingers brush lightly over my skin as he closed his duster around me. The scent of his aftershave filled my nostrils. Dimitri was the only one who was able to move apparently. Everyone else remained frozen, including me until Dimitri rested his hand firmly on the small of my back and pulled me forward with him, guiding me out of the room.

In my peripheral vision, I saw my parents leave the room through a different exit, Adrian trailed behind them.

Well, Fuck.

* * *

**hehehe Like? Hate? Maybe even . . . Love? O.o**

**Review!**

**xx Neha**


	12. Cheap

**Heylo Sexy readers of mine! :) How you's doing? Annoyed at me? Pissed? Yeah, I guess I understand hahah. Weeeeell, anywho, I've actually had most of this written up on my phone for yonks now, it just needed a good editing and it was all good to go. I swear i'll post another chapter up soon - just 'cause I love you's so much.**

**Disclaimer: I, Neha, swear that I by no condition own Vampire Academy. Such awesome work could and has only come from the great Richelle Mead herself :)**

* * *

''He's going to kill me!'' I screamed at Dimitri as I paced back and forth in the small hallway waiting for my dad to find me. ''Did you see the colour of his face? He went purple, Dimitri! Fucking purple! That cannot be healthy.''

I glanced at Dimitri who stood calmly leaning against the wall. ''Oh come on, say something!''

He sighed and came to stand beside me. ''Relax, Roza. You'll be fine,'' he murmured, resting a comforting hand on my exposed shoulder. It felt right, to have his skin pressed against mine. I'd been without him for too long now, and it was honestly starting to get to me.

Instead of moving it like I would have before, I sighed.

The hallway doors banged open loudly, surprisingly still attached to their hinges. My parents stalked through, both of them still red faced. Behind them trailed Adrian.

I'd seen my parents angry before - my mom more often than my dad - but I'd never actually seen an angry Adrian. It occurred to me just how bad the situation really must have been it mangled to leave Adrian standing here red faced and narrowed eyed.

Dimitri gave them a small, respectful nod before blending back into the shadows - something he was born to do.

''Mom, Da-''

_Crack._

Pain flashed through my left cheek, before being replaced by a slight stinging. I stared my Dad. He'd never actually slapped me in all my life. Sure, he'd threatened to hit me if I'd done something wrong, but he'd never quite actually done anything. To be slapped like that, by my dad, left my feeling cheap - worthless.

Off to my side I saw Dimitri tense up, his eyes hardening.

My mother strode up to me and roughly fisted a hand into my hair, yanking me forward painfully before launching me forward, so that came to land harshly at my fiancé's expensive shoes.

Adrian reached down and yanked me up by elbow, shook his head and desperately tried to regain his composure.

''Little Moroi . . . I have to admit, I'm not really liking that random men have my wife in her underwear,'' his eyes narrowed even more before I caught what he'd said and glared at him.

''Oh shut up asshole,'' I snapped. ''I'm not your fucking wife yet, and if you'd gone the same school as me, then you'd know just how many have seen me in less than my underwear.'' Okay, so that was a lie - there was only one person who had actually ever seen me naked, and he happened to be Adrian's guardian. However, I had gotten close to it a lot more times than I could ever count.

''Rose!'' My father shouted.

''Well it's true,'' I huffed back.

_Crack._

Pain exploded through my left cheek as my mom gave me a wicked backhand. I cradled my cheek and stared at her offended.

''Mom . . . ''

''What the hell, Rose? How could you embarrass us like that? After everything we've done for you, you just embarrass us like that? With absolutely no thought.''

''It was an accident!'' I cried. Why couldn't they see this?

''No,'' Dad responded. ''You're the accident. We've given you everything you ever wanted and this, this is how you repay us? Strip yourself down in front of everybody? Flaunt your body to half the male population right after you get engaged? Why not go and sleep with them all to? Huh, Rose? Oh, that's right - you did, it was just an after-school special. I can't believe a brought up such a cheap daughter,'' my dad said disbelievingly.

''I can't believe you think th-''

''Shut up,'' My dad warned, his face once again edging on purple. ''Just shut up. I don't want to hear another, single word from you.''

My eyes widened, full of tears that I wasn't yet ready to spill.

''Lord Ivashkov,'' Dad began. ''After what happened in there, we can't expect you to keep to your promise of marrying her. It would be too much.''

''Nonsense,'' the Royal declared loftily, apparently having recomposed after my harsh words. ''I will marry her all the same, regardless of this tiny incident.''

Dad nodded appreciatively at Adrian, before turning back to me.

''You, my child have embarrassed me greatly today, and in front of all those who count. I hope you redeem your honour for this generous, young man.

I snorted.

Apparently that was the last straw for my Mom, who launched her petite body at mine, her fists swinging blindly.

I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the pain because there wasn't much else that I could do. She was my mother regardless, and there was no way in hell that I would ever physically harm her.

The pain never actually came.

In the last second, Dimitri had thrown his body in front of mine, whilst wrapping one arm around my waist and keeping me firmly placed behind me.

Adrian's eyes grew wide. Probably at the inhumane speed at which he'd thrown himself into motion.

I tried to peer at my mom from behind Dimitri as he shielded me, but the bulk of man was just too big for me to see around.

''That's enough,'' Dimitri growled. It was that cold, menacing voice I hadn't heard in years. That voice that he never ever had used on me. It was that voice that had built his reputation.

Mom recoiled, hissing at Dimitri. ''Don't tell me what enough is. You're a goddamned guardian, know your damn placing in this world.''

''And you're her mother,'' he shot back. ''You need to learn yours.''

Adrian stepped forward, still wide-eyed but wearing a look of utter annoyance. ''Belikov, this happens to be a family issue so I highly suggest you stay the hell out of it."

Dimitri sneered at them. ''It my job to make sure the Moroi are not harmed and I won't stand by and watch it happen.''

Abe squinted suspiciously at the fierce guardian before nodding thoughtfully. ''I understand.'' He turned to my huffing mother. ''Come on, Darling. Let us not linger.'' With a final glance my father walked away, leading both my mother and Adrian with him and leaving me gapping.

A sob escaped me as it all sunk in. My parents thought I was a cheap whore. A second arm wrapped around me, pulling me into a warm, familiar embrace. I let my head fall on my lover's chest and cried. And although it felt as though my world had just begun to fall apart, with Dimitri there, holding me as I cried, it was easy to think that they weren't. It was easier to think that we were back in a different place, that we were back in a different time - an easier time.

A time when I was actually happy.

* * *

**Badass Abe, whatcha's reckon? Hahahah. Well, me thinks a tiny bit of feeback would be awesome :) I sure as hell don't write for reviews and I would never stop writing if I were unhappy with your feedback, but it does make me happy and consider what you have to say, so if you're feeling nice, and you liked, loved or hated my chapter, let me know!**

**'Til next time, my lovelys.**

**xx Neha  
**


End file.
